G☆PC39
is the 39th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with Cain for the last time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Overwhelmed by insanity caused by the Crusnik nanomachines, Cain goes off against his younger twin brother: Abel. Always trapped by his younger form, Abel finds himself in a bad position. Fortunately, their younger sister Seth and Caterina came to their rescue and gave him back to Abel, his original age. Will they succeed in defeating Cain definitely? Full synopsis: Cain who just released from his own seal laid by Caterina, is increasingly consumed by insanity due to nanomachines that Seth injected to save his life in an accident, he run away from Yomi. Meanwhile, Abel tells about of his past and so of his deceased lover that was killed by Cain, Ion had also heard of this conversation. Suddenly, Cain appears with his full Crusnik form in 100% and confronted with Abel. Oboro summons an Ayakashi to fight again. The Ayakashi traps the Onmyouji-Precures and their familiars into darkness whilst Cain targets Abel as he tries to escape with Astharoshe on the back. As Abel questions Cain on what his motive, he want to kill Abel by pleasure. Just when Cain attacks them, Seth appears as her Crusnik form. Cain starts feeding more negative energy of the Mugen Furyoku. But Esther shoots at him, Juliet and Rosette refuse to give up and activate their second Daikoujin Forms, defeating the Ayakashi with the Supreme Eclipse. Abel and Caterina have regained their original ages as the seals have been broken. Abel manages to take over from their older brother, but Seth refuses to kill him, saying that Cain was once a kind and benevolent person. However, Cain seize of Seth's scythe and kill himself. Seth kneels and cried over Cain's dying body. However the next day, it was revealed that Cain had survived his attempted suicide and healed by Portia. He is definitely free from his insanity and again become what he once was, he reunite with Abel and Seth. Major Events * Abel, Cain and Caterina resumed their original ages and appearances. * In their final battle, Abel is fighting against his elder twin brother along with Seth, their younger sister. * Despite Cain's defeat and commit suicide, he has been survived and returned into his kind-self. * It was revealed that Cain becoming a Crusnik that Seth injected nanomachines to save his life from deadly accident. * Gennosuke/Fujin used the "Cloud Wing" in the first time. * Cure Otohime used her sub-attack called "Sacrificial River Dragon: Mizuchi". Trivia * Lilith Sahl, the minor character of Trinity Blood appears also in flashback from the episode 39 so as well in the episode 22. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Kidomaru is an oni who appears in Kokon Chomonjū. He was a member of Shuten Dōji’s clan, and is said to be Shuten Dōji’s son. He is known for his attempts to take revenge upon the samurai who defeated his father. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Cain Nightroad * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Lilith Sahl (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga